Just Chatting
Just Chatting. Don't go to Room 2. Nobody goes to Room 2. __TOC__ Gameplay There is no gameplay. The only reason it has enough interactivity to qualify as a game, so it won't get deleted by the admins, is that it transmits statistics through the API. This means that you can get a highscore of how much time you've spent in the "game". Just Chatting Regulars The Regular Register: *'Akkenpoo' *'BrokeNL' *'darky14' *'DragonDew' * GeometricPlaza *'Kaz7' *'muce' *'Panticus' * RebelFire *'Roxas_Sora' *'ZodiacSlaughter ' *'Sonnemuz' ' '''Note: This list is set by the regulars. If you think you're a "regular" but you're not on here, then you're probably not. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''About The Regulars: ' Akkenpoo: Is definitely not special needs. Leads a cult. #PraiseAkk BrokeNL: '''Plays video games all the time... literally, that's all he does. '''darky14: '''Knows a lot about video games....and not a lot else '''DragonDew: '''Used to be a moderator. Fucked it up. Ruined Just Chatting. '''GeometricPlaza: '''Used to be Carbonwolf but was stupid enough to forget his password. '''Kaz7: '''A Russian living in America. Hilarity ensues. Also is a bear. Also vodka. '''muce: '''Likes drugs but isn't Riame, so that's something. '''Panticus: '''Seeks approval by trying to argue above his weight...fails '''RebelFire: Is always at work. The current moderator...doesn't moderate Roxas_Sora: Has a name based on Kingdom Hearts. Does not like Kingdom Hearts. Zodiac_Slaughter: Talks about amps. A lot...all the time in fact. Lives in a favela. We Are Multi-Cultural Being a game room, and not a normal chat room, JC has attracted many people from many different nations in its time. We've had; Finnish, Belgians, Norwegians, Irishmen, Frenchmen and Hungarians all become room regulars. Now the room holds primarily English and American users. But we do retain the Hungarian darky14, Brazilian ZodiacSlaughter, and the Irish HannanHD (when he is not off snorting coke from an Indian's penis). We are also of the belief that Akkenru is not quite of this earth. Moderators No go away. People have attempted to moderate Just Chatting in the past, most notably during "The French Invasion" - but never with any success. Similarly, Iron_Wolfe attempted to moderate the chat and was soundly hounded out by the members during the infamous "I am a penis, I am offended, ban 80085" battle. Currently Rebelfire moderates in the room...well he actually doesn't but he got made the moderator somehow. DragonDew used to moderate here but was demoted because he was too good at it and people complained it was unfair. Rebel is best mod...um, no People To Avoid These are people that have proven themselves time and time again to be idiots, fuckwits, children and in one very special case, a "lover" of children. They should be avoided or mocked whenever they appear. digi1: '''Never post a picture of yourself or anyone else around this guy. '''Riame: '''Does nothing but talk about weed, sex, and prostituting herself to her drug dealer for more weed. She's large and she's annoying. Will assumedly die of a crack overdose within the next few years and be used as an example in a "Don't Do Drugs" advert for young children. '''Seigeengine: Believes himself to be the most intelligent person in the room. Is usually the least intelligent person in the room. Has a tendency to regurgitate pseudo-intellectual bullshit. Viral_Attraction: '''Is a redacted. Turns up on Just Chatting under many different guises (though usually with an equally stupid combination of words as a username) and hunts down small girls to take back to his lair. Has a particular fondness for... '''ZeldaStorm: Possibly one of the worst people to ever enter Just Chatting. Imagine a cliche, unattractive and "misunderstood" female teenager and you've got her pegged. She loves Viral despite being only 11 and him being 54. Will carve your name into her forehead if you show her affection. Runs a tumblr that simply needs to be seen; http://zeldastorm.tumblr.com/. ZodiacSlaughter: You won't see it said as much, but zod is equal in creepiness to Viral. Is prone to trying to play guitar (badly) to lure in unsuspecting females. DragonDew's Chart Section Charts portraying different users. Much accurate. Very knowledge. Wow. Charts portraying different users. Much accurate. Very knowledge. Wow. RP IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS CHAT. Kongregate rules, pretty much. (See: the conduct guidelines) “We have two chat rooms on the site designated for role-playing (Role Playing #1 and Role Playing – Serious)”